Merci
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Harry se rend au Manoir Malefoy pour remercier Narcissa de lui avoir sauvé la vie...


**Merci**

Par Maria Ferrari

—

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Base : Tomes 1 à 7 de _Harry Potter_

—

A quoi pouvait-il bien servir d'avoir si grand ? Harry l'ignorait. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'il commençait à en avoir un rien marre de marcher sans ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir un bout de la demeure ancestrale des Malefoy.

Ah ! Attendez ! Ne serait-ce pas un morceau de toit au dessus des arbres ? Ça y ressemblait fort. Approcherait-il de son but après cette promenade harassante ? Ou était-ce un tour que lui jouait son esprit ?

Après quelques centaines de mètres, les arbres s'espacèrent enfin, le chemin s'élargit en une cour où se trouvait en son milieu une fontaine d'un goût exquis le manoir régnait derrière, dans toute sa splendeur de vieille bâtisse de vieille famille fortunée, ce probablement aux dépends de gens beaucoup moins fortunés.

Harry s'arrêta un instant, observant de loin la demeure. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se rendait dans cet endroit, et la première de son plein gré. Il se prit un instant à espérer qu'il n'y aurait personne, ou alors seulement celle qu'il était venue voir, qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il avait à lui dire et repartirait comme il était venu. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser en ce lieu après ce que lui, Hermione et Ron y avaient vécu.

Il se mordilla l'intérieur des joues, sortit les mains de ses poches et s'avança. Il était un Gryffondor, pas un trouillard qui se dégonflait à la première occasion.

Dire que la porte d'entrée faisait trois fois sa hauteur consisterait sans doute en une flagrante exagération deux fois paraissait une juste estimation. Il hésita un instant, puis actionna le lourd marteau de la porte.

S'attendait-il à ce qu'un elfe lui ouvre ? Probablement. Il fut donc surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à son antagoniste de presque toujours.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Drago en arborant une expression curieuse mélangeant déplaisir et étonnement.

— Charmant comme accueil ! Bonjour à toi aussi.

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je… bonjour. Je suis un peu surpris, je m'attendais pas à te voir.

— Ben, moi non plus, en fait…

— Je vis ici, c'est un peu normal de m'y trouver. A moins que tu te sois perdu et que tu sois venu demander ton chemin à la première maison venue. Si c'est le cas, tu sembles aimer la difficulté : le parc est très grand et la maison est invisible de la route. Remarque que ça m'étonnerait pas autrement de toi. »

Le ton était sarcastique, mais pas autrement méchant. Moins en tout cas que ce à quoi il était habitué de la part du fils Malefoy.

« Je confirme que ça fait une trotte ! En fait, je suis surpris parce que je croyais que ce serait un elfe qui m'ouvrirait.

— On n'en a plus. »

Le silence se fit, Harry dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et avait à nouveau fourré les mains dans ses poches.

« Tu m'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? redemanda Drago, autant dans le but de briser ce silence gênant que de se renseigner.

— Je venais voir ta mère.

— Pourquoi ? s'exclama Drago sur la défensive.

— Je voulais la remercier. »

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration pour le moins incongrue fut plus long que le précédent. Drago regarda au-delà de Harry, sur les côtés, puis jeta un œil par-dessus sa propre épaule, comme s'il pouvait y trouver une explication logique à ce que venait de dire le Gryffondor.

Il n'en trouva pas comme il ne disait toujours rien, ce fut le tour d'Harry de briser le silence.

« Ta mère ne t'a rien dit ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû me dire ?

— Ben… elle m'a quand même sauvé la vie. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il resta un instant ainsi, les yeux agrandis, la bouche hermétiquement close.

« Tu voudrais peut-être entrer ? » proposa-t-il finalement en indiquant d'un geste gauche des deux mains l'intérieur du manoir.

~oOo~

Voilà, il était à nouveau à l'intérieur. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise c'était comme si le manoir était différent. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une maison, les maisons ne pouvaient être tenues pour responsables des agissements perpétrés en leur seing, surtout pas de ceux de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Ta mère va bien ? »

Drago fit signe que oui.

« Et ton père ?

— Pour une raison obscure, les Aurors ne lui ont pour l'instant pas cherché de problèmes. Il s'inquiète un peu qu'ils finissent par se souvenir de lui. »

Tout en disant ça, Drago observait Harry d'un œil méfiant.

« Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas le dénoncer. D'ailleurs, quel besoin ? Les Aurors se souviennent très bien de lui, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de le laisser tranquille.

— Pourquoi ? » fit Drago.

De méfiant, l'œil était devenu intrigué.

« Ben, pour pas te faire de peine », répondit le Survivant avec un naturel désarmant.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

« Pour ne pas faire de peine à ta mère, dit alors Harry précipitamment. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Et c'est son mari. Je lui devais bien ça. Et puis c'est ton père, donc ça te ferait souffrir s'il retournait en prison, j'ai bien vu en sixième année comme t'étais, bon y avait pas que ça comme problème vu que tu devais tuer Dumbledore rapport à… enfin passons ! Ce qui te fait souffrir fait souffrir ta mère parce qu'elle n'aime pas te voir souffrir. » Il eut une moue légère, accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules. « C'est logique, non ? »

Cette explication n'avait en rien diminué l'air surpris de Drago. Le silence se fit encore, c'était le troisième en quelques minutes. C'était embarrassant. En même temps, entre anciens ennemis…

« Tu m'as pas dit comment ma mère t'avait sauvé la vie ?

— Elle a dit à Voldemort que j'étais mort. C'est ça qui m'a sauvé. » Harry émit un rire. « Quand on y réfléchit, c'est plutôt drôle !

— Elle savait que tu étais vivant quand elle a annoncé ta mort ?

— Oui, elle m'a parlé, elle m'a demandé si tu étais en vie. Bon, je sais pas si elle a fait ça pour m'aider ou juste parce qu'elle était pressée d'aller te voir, mais le résultat est là : je lui dois d'avoir la vie sauve. »

Drago hocha la tête avec une moue appréciative.

« Ma mère voulait que Voldemort disparaisse de sa vie et de la mienne, énonça-t-il. Mon père aussi d'ailleurs, mais il a mis plus de temps à le réaliser. Il est du genre buté.

— C'est bien le moindre de ses défauts. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago de rire.

« Mon père a une tonne de défauts. Mais je l'aime.

— C'est normal. Il t'aime aussi, sûrement. »

Harry n'en était pas si sûr que ça. Cela devait se sentir dans son "sûrement" car Drago ressentit le besoin de confirmer :

« Il m'aime. Même s'il n'est pas toujours très démonstratif.

— Ouais, on montre son amour comme on peut et quelquefois on le montre pas vraiment, mais ça veut pas dire pour autant qu'on ressent rien… ou qu'on aime moins que quelqu'un qui le montrera plus », dit alors Harry. Le ton était sincère, celui d'une vérité énoncée à voix haute.

Encore un silence. C'était le combientième ? Le quatrième ? Oui, c'était ça. Cependant, il n'était pas aussi pesant que les précédents. En fait, il était même plutôt léger comme silence, agréable. Ils restèrent tous les deux à se regarder, chacun un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Le silence dura sans doute un peu trop longtemps pour être tout à fait honnête, tellement longtemps que Lucius Malefoy crut que l'intrus dont il avait vaguement entendu la voix depuis l'étage était enfin parti et prit celui de descendre.

Il faillit tourner les talons et s'en retourner quand il s'aperçut que non seulement l'intrus n'avait toujours pas daigné quitter les lieux, mais qu'en plus il s'agissait de Potter.

« Papa, as-tu vu qui voilà ? »

Le ton léger employé par Drago pour parler à son père accentua le sourire d'Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers Lucius et inclina la tête en un salut respectueux quoique teinté d'ironie.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, comment vous portez-vous ? »

Lucius resta suspendu un instant aux yeux du survivant, puis tourna les siens vers son fils qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules il abaissa donc les siennes et s'essaya à prendre l'air dégagé.

« Ma foi, bien. Et vous ?

— Très très bien.

— Et quel bon vent vous amène ? continua Lucius, s'appliquant à garder une contenance.

— Je suis venu remercier votre femme.

— Evidemment, fit Lucius dans un grave hochement de tête.

— Ah ! Bien ! J'étais donc le seul à ne pas être au courant, s'exclama le fils de la maison, agacé. J'ai toujours adoré la communication dans notre famille. »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quelle relation avait entretenue Drago avec son père au cours des années passées – après tout, il n'était pas dit que le peu qu'il en avait observé reflétait la réalité de leur vie de famille – ce qui lui semblait en revanche avéré, c'était qu'il était beaucoup plus détendu avec lui qu'avant et que son père ne paraissait pas même songer à s'en offusquer.

« Tiens, puisqu'on en est aux remerciements, tu devrais peut-être en faire à Harry », ajoutait Drago.

Le pauvre Lucius tourna alors un visage désespéré vers son fils.

« A ce qu'il dit, c'est grâce à lui si tu n'es pas en prison en ce moment. Ça me semble être un bon motif pour faire preuve de gratitude. »

Lucius eut un lent et long hochement de tête sans lâcher Drago du regard.

« Effectivement, dit-il finalement, un peu à contrecœur. Je vous remercie de votre bienveillance. Je n'ose demander à quoi je la dois.

— Il m'a expliqué. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. »

Harry, qui regardait le père, se tourna à nouveau vers le fils, pour lui découvrir un sourire empreint de malice et des yeux au diapason rivés sur lui. Inexplicablement, il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

« Ta mère… votre femme… heu… Madame Malefoy… n'est pas là. Je repasserai. Ou… non… tu lui transmettras mes excuses… non pas mes excuses, c'est pas ça que… mes… mes remerciements ! Voilà, c'était le mot que je cherchais. »

Pour parachever sa tirade décousue, Harry partit d'un grand rire gêné qui s'interrompit brusquement quand il vit que Lucius le regardait avec l'air de se demander s'il était sain d'esprit et qu'il remarqua, en prime, que l'expression malicieuse de Drago s'était accentuée.

« A la prochaine ! » lança-t-il alors dans un grand geste de la main avant de s'enfuir.

—Fin—

Et voilà, j'ai à nouveau commis une fic HP (c'était une petite guimauve pour faire plaisir à Camille Miko). Elle date de juillet et je ne l'avais pas encore publiée officiellement. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.


End file.
